Goodbye
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Inspired by the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. She is heartbroken, she is lonely. Because he broke her heart. What will happen now? SasuSaku oneshot.


_**A/N: I hate Miley Cyrus, but I have to admit this song is cute, so I decided to make this songfic with this song. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Goodbye  
A SasuSaku Oneshot**

Sakura's POV

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today (up today)  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back alive  
And I don't mind…_

I woke up at around 6:30am. I headed straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I haven't slept well in about two weeks. After I finished taking the shower, I got dressed and threw myself in my bed. I looked at the nightstand next to my bed, and I saw a picture of _him. He_ was the cause that I hadn't been sleeping well these past days. Sasuke, my bo- I mean, my ex-boyfriend, and I had broken up two weeks ago. I know I should get rid of this picture, but I…I just can't. Everytime I see it, a lot of good memories come to me.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

The first memory that always comes to me is our first kiss. It was kind of akward, but I loved it. Sasuke had invited me over to his house to 'chat'. But I never imagined that he was really gonna confess his love for me…

--Flashback--

_Sasuke suddenly stood up, and held my hands behind my back in a way that he could put his arms around my waist, and accidentally knocked me into the wall behind us, but luckily he didn't harm me._

"_Sasuke, what are you-?" I started, but I couldn't finish. Sasuke had pressed his lips against mine softly. I was struggling to get my hands out of his grip and slap him, but failed my attempt and couldn't help but to close my eyes too and kiss him back. He noticed this and smirked to himself. He now held my hands with only one hand, and his other hand was behind my head. After a couple of seconds, Sasuke pulled away, still holding my hands behind me. Sasuke smiled to me._

"_Do you have any idea how much I've waited to do this?" he asked me, and then continued what he had started. This time, I noticed Sasuke released his grip, but still held my waist and head. I just couldn't help but follow again, and put my arms around his neck._

--End of Flashback—

Weird way to have a first kiss, I know. But I liked it. And also, I remember the time he taught me to dance. Hehe. Never thought Sasuke knew how to dance…

Sasuke and I were talking a walk, and we sat in a hill to watch the sunset.

--Flashback--

_I heard Sasuke clear his throat. "Sakura?"_

"_Yes?" I said, resting my head on his shoulder._

"_Do you know how to dance?"_

_The question surprised me. "No"_

"_Well, the school dance is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he said to me._

"_Of course I will go with you" I said, giving him a smile. "But we have to dance" he said, standing up, and then he offered me his hand._

"_A-are you serious? Right here? Right now?" I asked, and Sasuke nodded. I took his hand and stood up. Then, he started instructing me on how to dance, and then we started dancing…_

--End of Flashback—

I also remember the little details he did for me. Like, open the door for me, or stuff like that.

_I woke up this morning, and played our song  
And trough my tears I sang along  
I picked up my phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind…_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wanna forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

I stood up from my bed, I looked at my cellphone. I took it, but then put it back on the desk. I went to the radio and put on a CD. I skipped to the song number 5. I knew this song as if it was the palm of my hand. That was Sasuke and I's song. I started singing along, and I found myself crying in the process. I really wish I could turn back to the past, and do something about us.

--Flashback--

"_No! Sasuke! Why are you doing this?!" I asked, with tears in my eyes._

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I really am. But this is for the better. I'm just trying to protect you"_

"_How are you protecting me?! All you're doing is…" I said, but then couldn't continue talking._

"_I'm sorry…" he said, and then left me. Left me crying on a bench…the bench where he had left me crying four years ago…_

--End of flashback--

_Suddenly my cellphone's blowing up with your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

As I finished singing along to the song, I stopped the CD, turned off the radio, and then threw myself in my bed again. I just wanted to be alone for now. I needed some time to think…

But suddenly my cellphone started ringing. It wasn't just a normal ringtone, it was _his _ringtone. I stood up, and walked towards the desk where it was. "_Should I pick it up? I…I don't know. I haven't talked to him since that day…_

After little thinking, I took the cellphone and opened it. "Hello?"

"_S-Sakura?" _I heard his voice from the other line. "Yes"

"_How are you?" _he dared to ask. _Oh, I'm fine, just feeling completely empty, lonely,unloved, hating my life…that's all. _"I…I'm fine" I replied, insecurity in my voice, as I sat down on my bed.

"_You remember when we kissed?  
You still feel it on your lips?  
The time when you danced with me with no music playing?  
I remember the simple things…"  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you'd wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye_

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending to this story is a little, like, 'bam, it finished!'. But I found no reason why I should explain the last lyrics of the song so…**

**If you didn't undertand, though, they got back together. I know, crappy and cliché...but anyway, I h****ope you guys liked it!**


End file.
